


极力避免 Avoidance

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在成为钢铁人之前，Tony在一个舞会上跟T'Challa邂逅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	极力避免 Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851893) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



  
  
Tony站在舞厅的一角，从经过的侍者盘上取过一杯香槟，放眼望去。  
  
有些人在大厅中心起舞，有些像花丛中的蜜蜂一样，东奔西走，忙著与各人攀谈。当中除了少许的闲话家常，其馀大部份都跟政治有关，跟往常的模式差不多，没甚么特别。这次派对是为了欢迎Wakanda的王子，T'Challa而举行的。大部份来宾都带点政治背景。  
  
对于自己会受到邀请，其实Tony有点惊讶。临去前他还收到一封电邮，说美国政要非常看重这场舞会，叮嘱他收敛一下平时的行为，因为那过于轻挑，除了一样一一  
  
他被极度鼓励去跟T'Challa拉关系。  
  
政府想打Wakanda的钒合金主意，这不太难猜，而若果Tony把T'Challa迷到能获取一些来造武器的地步，那么那些美国政要想必会更加高兴。  
  
这就是为什么这晚Tony变得不那么健谈。他才不要当那些人的见鬼工具。  
  
“当你遇到大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark时，当心点。他们是这样对我说的。”一把低沉磁性的声音在他耳边响起。  
  
Tony吓了一跳，差点没被自己的香槟呛到。  
  
T'Challa似乎决定站在这个位置不走了，他嘴角扬起一个愉悦的弧度。“然而当真正见到面，我才发现你跟想像中有所出入。”  
  
“我能说啥呢？”Tony摆出一副冷淡模样。“我都快要变成沉闷的老头了。”  
  
“我以为人人都会那样。”  
  
“你知道，或许你真应该如他们所言般当心点 ＊我。那些政客全部都想我色诱你好让他们可以捞点钒合金甚么的，而你此时站我旁边就给了他们错误的希望。”（avoid是避免的意思，tony在叫T'Challa别跟他说话）  
  
“所以说，如果我继续杵在这跟你说话，他们就会怀著希望你那色诱行动能成功的心情走开，不再烦我吗？”  
  
Tony瞄了TChalla一眼。对方的眼中闪过一丝恶作剧般的光芒，正正在那刻，Tony从这个男人身上感受到一种奇异的连系。  
  
然后，他如同共犯一样笑了，啜了另一口香槟。“那跟我谈谈Wakanda吧。”


End file.
